


Little Red Riding Hat

by honeybearbee



Series: Fairy Tale Meme [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Patrick has to go see his Grandma, but some idiot keeps getting in his way.





	Little Red Riding Hat

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fairy Tale Meme. For kittygrenade. Beta-ed by angelcakes694, belle_bing, and thinkme_naive

"Patrick! Patrick Martin Stump! Get down here right now!”

Patrick sighed as his mother yelled up to him. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like what she had to say. He got up from his desk and walked downstairs. “Yes, mom?”

“Your grandmother is sick. I need you to take this to her.” His mother held up a basket.

He looked at it. “What’s in it?”

“Soup, canned goods, and water. Oh and some of my homemade bread.”

Patrick blinked. “I guess I could do that.”

“Why don’t you put that hat on she got you?”

Patrick scowled, but went back upstairs and shoved the hat on his head. The hat was pretty ugly. It was bright red and had some sort of yellow bird on it. He had no idea where she got the damn hat, and he kind of didn’t want to know. He straightened his shoulders and marched downstairs. When his mother saw him, she laughed.

“You’re going to visit your sick grandmother, not march off to your doom!”

“It’s like the same thing,” Patrick muttered.

“Now here,” she shoved the basket in his arms. “Don’t stop and talk to any strangers.”

“Yes mom.” He sighed as he shut the door behind him. He stared at the long path that led from his house to his grandmothers. He went mostly through town, but at one point it went into the woods. Patrick didn’t like the woods. There were some things that could eat him in the woods. Plus, there were bears.

************

Patrick stopped in front of the music shop in town. He wanted a guitar so bad, but his mother said that he had to wait until his birthday. She said his grandmother would get it for him. That’s what she said last year and all Patrick got was the stupid hat he was wearing.

“Why, hello there,” someone said from behind him.

Patrick spun around and nearly ran into some dude standing on top of him. “Hey! Don’t you know the concept of personal space?” Patrick asked angrily.

The dude grinned at him. “Nope.” He crowded Patrick back against the shop window. “I’m Pete.”

“I’m Patrick,” he replied automatically. Damn his mother for teaching him manners.

Pete smiled. “Patrick. Patrick. That is a nice name. Well, Pat do-”

“No,” Patrick cut Pete off. “It’s Patrick, not Pat. Ever.”

“All right,” Pete said slowly. “Patrick, do you like music?”

“Yes.” Patrick tried to edge past Pete, but the other boy put his arms out.

“You aren’t going anywhere, dude. I love you.”

“Please! We just met. And anyway, I have to go see my grandmother. She’s sick.”

“Aw, that’s to bad. Where does she live? I can walk you there and we can get to know one another. That way you can fall in love with me!”

“Are you for real? No fucking way. I have to go now.” Patrick shoved Pete away from him and quickly walked away. He turned the corner of the bakery and looked back. Pete was standing there watching him. Patrick shivered and turned away.

*************

Patrick sat down on a log and sighed. He was fucking lost. He didn’t know how he got lost; there was only one way to his Grandmother’s house.

“Damn it,” he mumbled. “I should have been there an hour ago.”

There was a rustling noise behind him and he jumped. “Who’s there?” he called.

“Me!” yelled Pete as he jumped out.

Patrick scowled. “Have you been following me?”

“Yes! You were easy to follow.” He looked around. “Dude, how the fuck did you get lost?”

“I don’t know,” Patrick sulked.

Pete laughed at him. “You are so cute, I can’t stand it! How old are you?” Pete flopped down onto the grass next to Patrick’s log.

Patrick shifted over a little and said, “Eighteen as of last week.”

“Awesome. So you like music?”

“Yes, yes I do.”

Pete looked up at Patrick. “You don’t really want to talk to me?”

“My mom said not to talk to strangers.”

“Well, you know me! I’m Pete. We aren’t strangers.”

“I guess.”

“See? Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“Um, uh, what did you want to know?”

“Can you play anything?”

“Drums, piano, guitar, and the like.”

“Man, that’s so cool. Can you sing?”

“No.”

“But I totally heard you! You were singing some song. It was awesome!”

Patrick blushed and ducked his head. “I’m not that good.”

“You are! And you are as red as your hat. You are so fucking adorable.”

Patrick blushed harder. “My grandmother got me this hat instead of a guitar. I hate it.”

“I love it,” Pete declared. He sat on the log next to Patrick. “It makes you stand out, you know.”

“Yeah, that’s why I hate it.”

Pete leaned in and kissed Patrick. Patrick pulled away sharply.

“What the fuck was that?” he growled.

“I couldn’t help it. You were too cute.”

“I just, you just, I don’t…” Patrick trailed off.

Pete looked at him. “You never kissed anyone before!”

Patrick looked away. “I should really get to my Grandmother’s.”

Pete grabbed his arm and yanked Patrick down onto his lap. “You just keep getting more awesome by the minute.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t have to.” 

Pete leaned in again and this time Patrick kissed back.

*************

After what seemed like hours, but was in fact just a half hour, Patrick arrived at his Grandmother’s house with Pete in tow.

“You have no sense of direction, Patrick. How is that possible?” Pete asked as Patrick knocked on the door.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m not perfect,” Patrick replied.

Pete kissed the back of his neck. “Dork-face. You were born perfect.”

Patrick turned beet red just as his Grandmother opened the door.

“Patrick, dear. How good of you to come and see me. And you brought a friend. Come in, come in.” She took the basket and gestured for them to enter.

“Grandma, are you feeling better?”

“A little. Who is your friend?” His Grandmother shuffled into the kitchen with the basket.

“Uh, this is Pete,” Patrick didn’t know how to tell her that they just met and had made out in the woods.

“I’m his boyfriend,” Pete smiled at her and held out his hand.

She took it and giggled. “What a nice man you have Patrick.”

“Yeah.” Patrick looked at his feet. Pete poked him. “Huh? Oh, yeah. Grandma, mom says she hopes you like the soup and bread. She made it herself.”

“Oh really?” Grandmother took the soup and bread and dumped them in the trash. “She should know better. That might make me worse.”

Patrick smiled at her and sat down at the table. Pete sat next to him and Grandmother across from him.

“So,” she began. “How did you two meet?”

*****************

It was dark by the time Patrick and Pete left Grandmother’s house. Patrick stretched and yawned.

Pete slung his arm over Patrick’s shoulders. “I’ll walk you home.”

“That would be great,” Patrick said shyly. “I don’t want to run into any wolves.”

“Yeah, that would be bad.”

Patrick snuggled up to Pete and never noticed the way his eyes flashed in the moonlight.


End file.
